Sarai Uchiha
"Ooh, blood?" — Sarai Uchiha (うちは サライ,'' Uchiha Sarai'')'' is a ninja of Konohagakure and a member of the Uchiha Clan. The mysterious circumstances surrounding the awakening of their Mangekyō Sharingan made them something of a celebrity among their clan - and not in the fun way. Their current occupation in Konoha's criminal litigation system gives them plenty of free time to spend spoiling their "daughter", Zenko Nōtō. Sarai Uchiha is property of Shotons on The N.O.W. Background TBA Personality Anxious | Dependable | Sensitive | Violent Appearance Sarai has freckles across their cheeks and the bridge of their nose. They have black eyes and short brown hair with spiky bangs which sweeps down in front of their face. As a genin, Sarai usually wore a sleeveless black one piece top with a white collar, buttoned over the left side of their chest, over dull violet pants and black ninja sandals. Their forehead protector was framed by their bangs. They wrapped their stomach with a white sarashi, and underneath their black steel-knuckled gloves most of their forearms were covered by dull red sports tape; their shuriken holster was on their right knee. Sarai occasionally donned a shapeless black jacket with cropped sleeves to pull over the rest of their ensemble. Their casual wear consists of several layers of clothing (shirts, vests or overwear, jackets, etc.) in the same colours, but this later evolves to shades of lavender and peach with the occasional white or black piece. Upon making chūnin, Sarai declines to wear the obligatory flak jacket full-time and only wears the standard chūnin active duty clothes (flak jacket over dark shirt and pants, usually with utility belt and black ninja sandals) during in-village missions. The rest of their time finds Sarai in a white cowled jacket - with a truly ridiculous amount of hidden pockets - on top of a black shirt and dark violet pants, only slightly visible over their black sarashi. The sports tape and gloves remain, although they are now white and extend to the elbow. Under their clothes, Sarai sports long-sleeved armoured mesh. As a jōnin, Sarai commits full-time to the flak jacket and fatigues. They also wear two black harnesses - one across their chest and one around their waist - to carry their scissors. Abilities General Abilities Part I TBA Part II TBA Notes © 2017 by @User:Shotons. All Rights Reserved. This character is completely self-indulgent and literally just me and my id clasping hands and running headlong into the disaster fireworks festival self-help ballpit of my subconscious. Mostly. Yikes Trivia * They dislike makeup and idolize their sister, Karen, after her passing. * Their leitmotif is "Rebirth". * The name "Sarai" comes from the word "''saraigetsu" (再来月), meaning "Month After Next", which follows their immediate family's "calendar" pattern. It is also Persian for "palace". * Sarai has a color motif. * Sarai’s favourite word is “nakayado” (中宿), meaning “inn where one rests on the way”. Quotes * (To Yoshino Nara) "Ooh, blood?" Reference Category:DRAFT